1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for performing a function of correcting a captured image.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Examples of mobile terminals include all devices that each include a battery and a display unit, display information on a screen of the display unit by using power supplied from the battery, and are portable by users. Also, examples of the mobile terminals include devices that record and reproduce video, devices that display a graphic user interface (GUI), etc. Also, examples of the mobile terminals include notebook computers, portable phones, glasses and watches that display screen information, game machines, etc.
As functions of the mobile terminals are being diversified, the mobile terminals are implemented as multimedia players having complex functions such as a function of taking a picture, a function of shooting video, a function of reproducing music or video, a function of playing a game, a function of receiving broadcast, etc. In order to support and increase the functions of the mobile terminals, it is required to improve structures and/or software of the mobile terminals.
A camera is equipped in the mobile terminals, and various functions of using an image captured by the camera are being developed. Various subjects may be imaged by using a front camera and a rear camera of a mobile terminal. Recently, as the photographing quality of the camera equipped in the mobile terminals is enhanced, a sharper image is provided. However, in a case of photographing a stereoscopic object, an image is distorted in an edge region of the image.